1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to an all-in-one computer, especially to an all-in-one computer which can save space and still have a high heat dissipation efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
All-in-One computers are desktop computers that combine the monitor into the same case as the CPU. A typical all-in-one computer includes a motherboard, a heat sink and a cooling fan. A plurality of heat sources (e.g., CPU, north bridge chip, south bridge chip) are attached on the motherboard. The heat sink is attached on the CPU. An outlet of the cooling fan opens towards the heat sink. Thus, airflow output from the cooling fan flows through the heat sink to dissipate heat generated by the CPU. However, the heat sink and cooling fan in the computer are both placed on the motherboard, which occupies so much space it has low heat dissipation efficiency.
Therefore there is a need for improvement in the art.